


free

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gears universe headcanons, Homophobic Slurs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, denial of the self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: He buries it all, and buries it deep, under layer after layer of deny, deny, deny. After that, he starts wearing sunglasses everywhere he can. Can't pick fights about me starin' if they don't know where I'm lookin'. Plus, Fahz cant deny, it makes him look cool as Hell, as tough and mean as a bull.





	free

**Author's Note:**

> so. Gears5 came out. Woof. tht game rules, had a lotta fun
> 
> first of all, the Gears universe is so ripe for writing in gay characters and how they interact with a world where having children is so vital to everything and how straight people are the default, but theres no gay characters......whats up with that?
> 
> also i straight up thought they would reveal Fahz as gay in game. i think, while hes a complete fucking dickhead, hes one of the most realistic characters ive ever see in any game, let alone the GoW series, so i like him in that sense.
> 
> im adding a bit of my own feelings about being gay, and sprinkled that in and mixed it to fit Fahz's character, how i think things would go with him
> 
> anyway, enjoy. thanks for reading :)

It started when he was eight. It was a day out, and Fahz had seen a poster of some popular flugle player. _He sure is pretty, isn't he Papa?_ And the flugle player was, with long hair and light eyes and dark skin, almost elfish in look.

_Silly boy,_ his father said, _Men cannot be pretty._

_But why?_ Fahz asked.

His father simply gave him an odd look, and turned away.

Fahz learned that with some questions, it was better to keep them to himself than ask them.

At twelve, in school, his parents signed a form allowing him to partake in the school's sexual education program. _And children_, the teacher smiled with a proud grin, _This is our future. We must all, one day, help our society rebuild and regrow. With our help._ She held a diagram of a pregnant woman, a fetus, explained the process. _Men and women have their roles here._

Fahz sat uncomfortably in his seat. _I don't want to do that._

At thirteen, he's a social butterfly. He doesn't like the attention the girls give him. The dreamy stares go unnoticed, and unwanted.

Age fourteen, he's sent to the principal's office for fighting. When asked why, Fahz bared his teeth. He was staring at another boy, a boy he liked, and the boy became enraged over it. Fahz keeps that fact wrapped up. _I didn't do nothin'. I was just sittin' there, 'n he bumped my shoulder. He called me a queer. He deserved it._

The principal frowned. _We all know you aren't, Chutani. It's just words. Sticks and stones._

But if they're _just words_, why do they hurt so much?

Age fifteen, he gets his first girlfriend. She's pretty, with a good family. He holds her hand, he gives her a hug. She attempts a kiss, and Fahz turns his head just in time for it to land on his cheek. She laughs, and tries her best to hold his attention from school and everything else, but even her long hair and the crinkle of her nose doesn't distract him from her brother.

They break up a few months later. _You're so distant, I can't take it._

Fahz wishes he felt sorry for her. He doesn't. A lot of things don't faze him, especially a girl's broken heart.

At sixteen he's suspended for fighting. Not his first fight, but his first suspension. A pair of boys who saw him walking down the hall. One was handsome, with a strong jaw and pretty curly hair, and the other was tall and lithe with short hair. Fahz eyed them. The boys didn't like that too much.

_You broke his arm. The other lost a tooth._

_They deserved it. I don't let people call me a faggot and get away with it. The one threw the first punch, anyway._ He was mostly angry at himself. He was doing so well, why did he lose it then?

_Your parents didn't go through the suffering of the Locust War to let their only son get expelled from school, did they?_

Fahz snorts in the principles face. _Who cares about school? I'm enlisting in the COG. I don't need an education to serve under that banner_.

His parents yelled their heads off when he got home. Fahz ignored them, ran upstairs, slammed his door. Grounded for three months. No sports, no parties, no friends, no nothing.

He buries it all, and buries it deep, under layer after layer of _deny, deny, deny. _After that, he starts wearing sunglasses everywhere he can. _Can't pick fights about me starin' if they don't know where I'm lookin'. _Plus, Fahz cant deny, it makes him look cool as Hell, as tough and mean as a bull.

Eighteen, he enlists in the COG. He's placed in basic training with one Delmont Walker, and one James Dominic Fenix.

Del and JD for short.

Fahz won't deny, JD is handsome. Thick blond hair and blue eyes and a crooked smile, good humored. Del is no slouch, either, with flawless skin and a smile that lit up the room, always with some fact on hand to get a conversation going.

Those feelings bubble, then get roped back in.

It doesn't help that JD and Del are handsy with each other, and others. They're fans of handshakes, fist - bumps, shoulder - bumps, hanging over another's shoulders, and worst of all, _hugs_. There are times when Fahz comes back from the gym and finds Del and JD basically cuddling on their shared couch, Del's legs over JD's or JD's head on Del's shoulder.

"Aw, the BFs cuddlin' now? Am I interrupting somethin' important?" Fahz mocked.

Neither got angry, like all the other boys did. JD simply smirked.

"You can come join if you want," he dramatically drapes himself over Del's chest, "The more the merrier, right?"

Del doesn't do anything more than laugh and let JD treat him like a piece of furniture, but Fahz swears, he _swears_, JD is staring straight through him, reading him like an open book.

"Psh, whatever. I'd rather drown myself," Fahz goes into his room, shuts the door loud, and sits, mind racing.

It's later. The year of basic training is almost over, their assignments just over the horizon. The three were invited to a little get - together at the edge of the city, just over the wall into the forest around. A notorious party spot for them, since drinking was prohibited on base.

Fahz goes. Del goes. JD goes. Everyone else graduating from basic training goes. They're all talking, drinking, laughing, the crowd of graduates acting like wild animals.

And Fahz can't keep his eyes of JD. It's too dark for sunglasses, and he tries to keep his glimpses quick and unsuspecting.

He's tried not to drink as much in his life, messes with his usual stamina and makes him feel like shit, he finds. But when he does drink, the ropes that kept the him inside tied down comes loose. The real him, drunk Fahz would say. Not out loud, though, never out loud.

The party is winding down, people splitting off. Del stays to party more, JD wants to go back to their shared dorm. Fahz decides it's better to head back. Even though morning training is cancelled due to predicted windflares, he's not prepared to be screamed at by a superior officer with a hangover.

JD is smiling the whole time, laughing about some odd story he tells. Fahz half - listens, mostly because he's drunk and can't focus. They're walking side - by - side, JD shoulder bumping him every so - often. JD's body is warm, a little sweaty from the heat, shirt clinging a little too close to his body.

They barely make it to their dorm. Fahz unlocks the door, ready to get to bed and ignore what he feels, like he always does.

Until he feels JD tap him on the shoulder. When he turns, JD is close to him, their chests almost together. Fahz has a little bit of height on him, but not much, so they're nose - to - nose.

"Y'know, Fahz? You got really nice eyes," JD's breath smells heavily of beer.

"I know. Thanks," Half of him wants to wring JD's neck, the other....

The other half he doesn't want to acknowledge.

JD's stare is all - encompassing, giving Fahz a once - over, "You couldn't keep your eyes off me, so I thought you'd like to know how I felt about them."

Shame makes Fahz's cheeks grow hot, "You're a no - good drunkard is what you are, Fenix."

JD grins, "Oh, I'm a drunkard now? You called me a queer many times, I didn't think you had any other insults in your vocabulary."

_Sorry_ also isn't part of Fahz's vocabulary. He throws the door open, walking to his room, "Thanks for the insight, but I'm going to bed, and I think you should too."

JD scoffs, "What, I don't get a kiss goodnight for all the hardcore pining you threw my way?"

Fahz would throttle JD Fenix if he could, "I don't need no fuckin' kiss from you, Fenix."

With a shrug, JD walks to his room. He leans against the doorway, "Guess I'm getting mixed signals then. The signals I'm putting out, though, are clear as day," he smirks, "You change your mind, my door is unlocked," he turns, stripping off his shirt.

Fahz can't stop himself from staring at each curve and muscle of JD's back.

JD turns on the light of his room, bathing the dark in soft yellow. His shirt is thrown down, back still to his open door. He toes off his boots, unbuckles his belt, the sound deafening.

Self control throws itself out the window. The Fahz he's tried so desperately to keep under lock and key breaking out of the hard and defensive mask he's built himself. He enters JD's room, as quietly as he can. He slides up behind him, hands over JD's wrists.

"Need help with that belt?" Fahz's tongue feels so heavy in his mouth.

JD huffs a soft laugh, "I asked for a kiss," he turns. Fahz's eyes go straight to his chest. He's got light patches on his chest, trailing down his midsection to collect in a happy trail, disappear under a half - undid belt. JD smiles, "Tell you what. I'll let you take my belt off if you kiss me goodnight. How about it?"

In no position to argue, Fahz is powerless as JD runs his hands over his shoulders.

Everything he's ever tried to keep buried bursts out, like a firework. He doesn't try and fight himself anymore. He threads his hands through JD's hair, pulling him in. Fahz has had his own share of kisses with girls in his teen years, but they were all chaste and innocent compared to the way JD kisses him. Even though Fahz is years out of practice, he tilts his head, copies a few of JD's movements. He's a little sloppy, lots of tongue, groaning in ways that Fahz had never heard a man groan before. The sounds and touches rumble down his throat, through his gut, right between his legs.

It takes every ounce of self control not to whine when JD pulls away.

He's smiling, "That was _some_ goodnight kiss," he says.

Fahz doesn't hesitate to push JD down onto his bed. He grabs at the man's belt, undoing the loops.

"Eager, aren't you?" JD's smile is crooked, amused.

Fahz doesn't care, doesn't have the luxury of caring. He's starving for the contact. The belt comes undone despite his clumsy hands, zipper pulled low.

"This your first time?"

"S'not rocket science," Fahz says defensively, because this _is_ his first time. Denying himself, relationships took a major backseat in his life, as did sex and sexual feelings. Other than light, over - the - clothes touching in high school that barely caused a shiver in his body, Fahz abstained from all contact since, focused all his energy on flag - thrashball and working out and training. Everything he knew was glimpsed from ancient porno - broadcasts, and bits curiously picked from a bookstore's 18+ section.

JD hums, leaning back against the bed. He shifts his hips up, helping Fahz tug his pants down. Fahz inhales sharply at the bulge in JD's boxers.

Smiling, JD bites at his pinky, "You can touch, I won't bite."

_No use in bein' shy now._ Fahz sits up, knees on the bed. He quickly pulls out JD's cock. He's surprised at how rigid JD is, head pale, skin like velvet. Realizing he's staring, he backtracks, grips him, pumps. JD's pretty eyes flutter close, open again with a light groan.

"Oooh, liked that, didn't'cha?" Ego and Fahz go together like the lungs and air, cock twitching in his pants.

"Sure did," he sits up, "_Hup_," he grabs the edge of Fahz's shirt, "Off."

Fahz shivers, slides it off quickly. The look in JD's eyes is one of hunger. His hands coax through the thick hair on Fahz's chest.

"Hello there," JD's hands dips lower, playing with Fahz's belt, "Now, let's see what you've got here."

Anxious doesn't _begin_ to cover what Fahz feels as his belt is undone, pants pulled low, underwear following. He's rock hard as he bounces out from his waistband. He kicks his pants down and off, standing naked.

_"Phwoar_, look at you," JD says, grin curling, "Well, now I know why your ego is as big as the sun."

A tongue runs over Fahz's teeth, "C'mon, Fenix, don't deny it. You've caught a peek in the showers, haven't'cha?" Fahz is handsome as handsome comes, with a thick body that has caught more than it's fair share of stares.

"Can't say I didn't," his hands flex over Fahz's chest. He pulls Fahz's hips close, mouth kissing at his thick abdomen.

"Fantasize a bit about me, Fenix?" Fahz runs a hand through JD's hair, noting how soft it feels. Fantasy was the last place Fahz wanted to be most days, denying himself even in his most private of times.

"Do you have to ask?"

Whole body running hot, Fahz tilts his head, staring down.

"What? Not used to the attention, Chutani?"

"No," he says before he can stop himself.

"Me neither. But we take what we can, right?"

The COG and everyone under their banner had no use for men and women who weren't interested in being part of their '_breeding programs_.' If you were a man who liked men, or a woman who liked women, and people found out, you were ridiculed, assaulted, maybe killed. There's been talk of it being outlawed, classifying it as 'Indecent and against the morals of society as a whole.' It graces First Minister Jinn's desk every so often, or so Fahz hears, but never gets passed. That leaves him wondering, _Her too?_

Warm breath over his cock forces him back into reality. He unconsciously digs his fingers in JD's scalp.

"Having second thoughts?" JD teases.

"Stop stalling and get to it," It comes out as a growl.

"Bossy."

"I prefer dominant."

JD hums, fingers splayed around the base of Fahz's cock, just close enough to touch. Fahz shifts his hips, a minute away from begging for contact. He glances at the front door to their shared room through JD's open door.

"Maybe we should get cracking, yeah? Del could be back any minute."

"You didn't see him hardcore flirting with Janice from first quarter. We aren't gonna see him until tomorrow morning, believe me," he glances up, head tilting, "But don't you _want_ me to admire you?"

"I'd like it better if you just shut your gob and _touched_ me, Fenix."

With that, JD's thick fingers stroke up and down Fahz's cock, slow and torturous, Fahz so thick JD has trouble circling his fingers, just the ghost of hot breath over the tip. Fahz shifts forward.

"C'mon, Fenix."

"Is that begging?"

With a growl, Fahz has decided he's had _enough_. He grips JD's shoulders, pushing him flat against the mattress. Fahz crawls over him, presses their hips together, and, _Fuck_, does JD look good being pressed down. JD squirms, but doesn't object. Instead, his hands roam over Fahz's back, bare chests rubbing together. Fahz rolls down, their cocks rubbing together, biting back a moan that surely would've made JD laugh.

Instead, JD moans out.

"Yeah, baby," Fahz doesn't know where the _baby_ was coming from, but it felt right in the moment, so he rolled with it, "I'm not too into the 'patience,' thing," he reaches down between them, gripping JD's cock tight, "I wanna see you _squirm_, Fenix," Barely a lick of experience under his belt, and he acts like he's been fucking for his entire life.

"Brute," JD jokes through a tight groan. He reaches down, grabs at Fahz's backside, coaxing him closer, "Should'a known you were the _hit - it - and - quit - it_ type," Fahz lifts off just enough so JD can worm himself out of his pants, "Stupid me."

Hands grip the back of Fahz's head, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. JD's mouth tastes of cheap beer, outrageously nasty, but hot and intoxicating. Fahz moves his hands down JD's chest and abs, feeling the hard muscle ripple where he goes. Fahz thought himself as someone who took a lot of pride in his appearance - more than pride, it was his livelihood - and JD was no slouch himself, despite not spending as nearly as much time training and working out as Fahz did._ Must be genetics. _Fahz has seen photos of Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud - Marcus was as thick and strong as a Gear could come, and Former First Minister Stroud was built like a runner, thin but muscular.

JD pushes up, "Start moving, Chutani."

He smiles, "That's right, baby, say my name," Fahz sits up, pushes JD's legs apart and up, laying them over his thighs. He moves his hips, both of their cocks rubbing together, hand snaking down to grip them together. Any words JD has come out as loud moans. Fahz's brain swims in a pool of adrenaline, whole body burning. _This is right. This is right._

"Hey," JD taps Fahz's arm, "Hold on."

"Tired already, Fenix? I haven't even started."

JD pushes up, reaching to his nightstand. He pops open the drawer, and inside is a little bottle.

Fahz narrows his eyes, "What's that?"

JD eyes him, takes the bottle. Before he can open it, Fahz snatches it out of his hand, holding it up to the light. It's small and blue, three fingers thick, as tall as Fahz's thumb, glass with the label scraped off.

"It's _lube_, Chutani."

"I knew that," he lies, cheeks burning, "I wanted to see what type."

JD snatches the bottle back, popping it open and letting a cold line dribble across Fahz's cock, which laid parallel on top of his. Fahz twitches, ego growing as he realizes he's thicker, heavier, than JD. He wastes no time, slathering the lube on the upper and lower parts of his dick, collecting extra and rubbing it over JD, who lays down, back lifting from the mattress. As Fahz strokes, the lubricant warms, sending a slight tingle through him.

Fahz exhales, "What _is_ that?"

JD throws him a grin, "Hot lube, Chutani. Warms up as you play," he rolls his palm over their heads, Fahz's chin lifting as pleasure pulses through his groin.

"_Phwoar_, you need to tell me where to get some of that," With, _Shit_, excitement? Fahz picks his pace up, hand cupped under JD's prick, sliding along the length.

JD lets out a breathy laugh, "I'll do a lot more than tell you, Chutani, if you - _fuck_," his hands rub over his cheeks, lace behind his head, "Like that, _just_ like that."

His light eyes are almost overshadowed by black, neck bared, arms flexing as Fahz works him. There's just the slightest hint of sweat on his body, making him shine in the yellow light of his room.

"You're one pretty picture, Fenix," Fahz leans forward, hips snapping quick as he balls his fists on either side of JD's midsection, gripping the sheets, "Bloody gorgeous, s'what you are," Fahz is pretty sure he's had a dream exactly like the scene now, except he was in JD and JD was moaning like he was in a pre - E - Day porno broadcast.

JD flashes him that goofy, million - dollar - smile, "Oh, am I now?" There's a rumble in his voice that coils low in Fahz's belly, coaxing his hips to rut faster, the warming lube sending hot waves through him.

"Yeah, yeah, a real fuckin' art piece," His hand, affected by the lube, tingles and warms. Fahz runs that hand up JD's chest, smoothing over his pecs. He pinches at one nipple, making JD yelp slightly, "Oh, baby, lookit that."

Bending low, he kisses JD, JD's hands smoothing over the shaved parts of his head, grasping, like he can't get enough. Fahz is dizzy, almost overwhelmed.

"Christ, Fenix," Fahz groans out, fingers tightening around them as his gut coils, "Christ, Christ."

"Fuck, you're hot," JD has a firm grip on Fahz's shoulders, pulling him closer, their chests flushed, "Lookit me, Fahz, lookit me baby."

Fahz does, meets JD's eyes, and is drowned in the intensity of icy blue, the ring of his name on JD's lips too much all at once. He doesn't stand a chance. His mind blanks completely as hot white heat shoots up his body, up his spine and stomach, thighs shaking. He punches the wall behind, hand rapidly milking him and JD's cocks, squeezing tight, almost painful. JD claims his mouth in a kiss, and Fahz can barely reciprocate, his whole body tremoring. His knees give out, collapsing on top of JD. He heaves, throat slightly hoarse, and he realizes he'd been yelling throughout. He can't lift himself up, muscles weak. How long he laid there, Fahz didn't care. His head tucked into JD's shoulder, he can only shift slightly to look at him.

JD's eyebrows are raised, frowning, "_Whoah_. Chutani, you OK?"

"_Better_ than OK, Fenix," Fahz croaks out. Slowly, the feeling in Fahz's legs comes back. He finally has enough energy to lift himself up, looking down between their hips. He's surprised by the load he let loose, thick webs and puddles covering JD's midsection. While Fahz himself is soft and sensitive, JD is still at full attention. He grips JD tight. _Not right to leave a man hanging now, is it?_

JD moans loud with each stroke, neck bared as he throws his head back. Fahz kisses up his pulse, sinks his teeth into his collar, which spurs an almost yelp.

"Baby, _phwoar_," JD's fingers grip the sheets, "C'mon, Fahz, _c'mon_."

Rolling his tongue over the shallow bite marks, Fahz grins against his skin, listening to the heavy groans and mixes of pet names and Fahz's name, over and over, like the beat of a drum. JD's fingers curl over Fahz's hand around his cock, squeezing his fingers tighter.

"Want more?" Fahz kisses a spot behind JD's ear, tasting salt and sweat.

JD nods with a muttered _Yes_, and in response Fahz squeezes his fingers tighter, jerks faster, JD's hips moving with him. Fahz stops his hand, meeting JD's eyes as he fucks the tight circle of Fahz's palm.

"JD," Fahz says, and it comes out hoarse and raw. JD grabs his face, smashes their lips together. Fahz feels bruising surface, doesn't care, couldn't care if he wanted. He's just focused on JD, listening to him and feeling his body tense and shudder as he comes, nails digging into his skin. A little painful but, _fuck_, could Fahz get used to that.

JD leans back, breaks their kiss, hands falling off Fahz's body to fully collapse onto his mattress. His skin is flushed red, eyes closed. He has a few marks around his collar, some just starting to purple with bruising. Below, JD's stomach is covered in white stripes and puddles. Fahz lets out a low whistle. JD cracks an eye, smiles. He hooks his hands behind Fahz's neck.

"C'mere, handsome."

And Fahz loves the way JD calls him that. Their kiss is slow, tired and fucked - out, a world away from the thoughts of a rushed and feverish intimate moment. JD kisses him like he's the only other person in the world.

For a moment, Fahz is somewhere else. Some distant time, a distant planet, anywhere else besides in the midst of a COG training facility. Where's there's no demeanor to hide behind, no mean glare in someone's direction, no _get them before they get you_ mentality. Where Fahz is allowed to be himself.

And if the only place he can be is in JD's bunk, he's perfectly fine with it.

JD leans back, and Fahz uses the opportunity to go off and find some towels. As he goes off to get some shitty dorm - issued towels to wipe their spunk off, his groin and hands still buzz from the warming lube. He doesn't bother pulling on a shirt or pants or any of that shit, walking naked around their dorm, confident in JD's promise that Del wouldn't be back until the next morning. When he comes back, JD is in the same position, legs still swung over the side of his bed. For a second, Fahz thinks he's passed out, until he opens his eyes and turns his head.

"Doing alright, darling?" Fahz means it to tease, but it comes out a lot softer than he meant.

"Just great," JD takes the towels, rubs the semen off of him, "_Phwoar_, you made a mess."

Fahz shrugs, takes one of the towels and wipes off cum and excess lube from himself, "It's been a while."

He doesn't bother looking up, knowing JD is staring with a curious eye. He takes the towels, dumps them in the trash. JD moves himself so he's laying correctly in his bed, motioning Fahz over. It's too small for friends, perfect for lovers.

Abrasive and closeted Fahz would say: _That's a bad idea, Fenix._

Free, drunk Fahz says: Nothing. He just cozies up to JD's warm, solid body. Just like Fahz had imagined, a man's body is much different from a woman's. Where there was to be soft curves, there were hard angles, the bulk of his body thick and sturdy, unyielding to his touches. But maybe that was just JD.

"So," JD starts, "How're you feeling?"

"J'sgreat," they're facing each other, chests pressed together, legs intwined, fitting perfectly together. JD smells like sweat, and booze and semen. His fingers drag up Fahz's thick chest, fingers the hair there.

"Mmm, sounds like it," JD's voice is deep and smooth, like he's had a hot drink at the end of a long, cold day of training. There's more shuffling as JD presses closer, tucking his head into Fahz's chest.

Fahz is deathly still as JD's breathing evens out quickly, becoming low and shallow, sleeping. He glances at the door from the corner of his eye.

Then he falls asleep.

  
\- o -

  
The next morning, Fahz wakes up before JD does. Their bodies tangled, Fahz has slight trouble getting out of the bed, JD's body limp and heavy on top of him, but he finally gets out from his grip. He gathers his shed clothes from last night, throws them in his personal hamper. Del's bedroom door is still open, bed empty and made and Fahz almost sighs in relief. He guesses that Del probably knows about JD and the company he keeps. Still doesn't mean he wants Del to me asking him any questions.

He showers, scrubs off residue from last night, puts on new clothes and his sunglasses. He checks on JD, who's still laying naked, ass up and face down in his bed, blissfully passed out. And, _Phwoar, if that ain't a nice sight._ Like the rest of JD, his ass and legs are perfectly sculpted. Fahz leans against the doorway, staring for less than a moment, until JD stirs. He rolls over, residue shining on his belly.

"Good morning," JD yawns, "Shit, what time is it?"

Fahz shrugs, "Almost nine."

"Jesus, you let me sleep in that late?" He rubs at his neck, blatant bruising on his collar. He stares, then sighs, "Look, Fahz, about last night - "

"I don't think I need you to tell me the rules of the game, Fenix," _Learned it at eight years old_. With his usual confidence, he strides up to JD. Wetting his lips, Fahz kisses him. It's nothing special, a normal kiss, but it carries world in it. _Keep it on the down - low._

He breaks just as they hear to jingle of keys in the lock. Fahz stands quickly, striding out of JD's room, who quickly tries to pull on some clothing, plopping down on the couch just as Del walks in. His eyes are slightly bloodshot, clothes a mess, slight bruising on his neck, wearing the biggest grin Fahz has ever seen.

Fahz smirks, laughs, "Someone had a good time, yeah?" As Del comes closer, he reeks of booze.

"_Oooh_, Chutani, you have _no_ idea," he saunters into his room, closes the door.

JD walks out, a bundle of clothes and a towel in his hand and the pants from last night on. He glances at Del's door, looks back to Fahz, winks, then goes into the bathroom.

Fahz relaxes more into the couch, for the first time in his life, content.


End file.
